Keeping Promises
by ALongHardKnight
Summary: Alex casts a truth spell on Justin so he will tell her what he really wants most for his birthday. His answer is quite shocking. And it can only lead to one thing. JALEX!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh. Just tell me what you _want_, Justin!" Alex cried, exasperated.

She was going to the mall with Harper in a half hour and Justin's birthday was tomorrow. She'd put off buying his present until the last minute because she had no idea what to get him. She'd tried to ask him, but whenever she talked to him lately he acted weird. He would turn kind of red, refuse to meet her eyes, mutter something and then practically run away. Now, Justin was always weird, that was true, but this was too weird even for him.

"I'm going to the mall, so if you want a birthday present at all this year, you'd better speak now or forever hold your peace," she warned him. "Whatever it is you want the most, I will get it for you, promise."

Justin just quietly stood there at the counter where he was making himself some lunch. When she'd first walked into the kitchen he'd dropped the ham from the inside of his sandwich right onto the floor. Now he was scrambling to make another sandwich. She didn't know why he was so nervous, but she wasn't budging until she got an answer.

"Justin!" she nagged.

"Why? Why do you care so much about my birthday this year?" he asked.

"Because! You've hated every birthday present I've ever given you!"

"I did not."

"You did, too! You always smile and thank me but then shove them at the top of the closet never to be seen again!"

"That's not true. Hey, I wear the t-shirt you got me last year all the time."

"Yeah, under a shirt _and_ a jacket," she pouted.

"It's pink, Alex," he pointed out.

"So what? Pink is a...manly...color..." she tried to assert.

"It has a kitten on it."

"Hey, that kitten was cute!" she growled. Then she threw her hands up and sighed. "See? You hated it. I just don't want you to hate your present this year, too."

"I didn't realize you cared about me this much, Alex," he said, happily.

Alex's inner fluff alert went off, reminding her that she had said something too sappy and now she had to make a wisecrack to cover it up or else Justin would start to think that she actually liked him, or something. _Can't have that!_

"I don't really," she said, with a smug look. "It's just that dad said my birthday gifts are selfish, because I always buy people what I'd want, not what they would want themselves. So this year I am giving you _exactly_ what you want so dad can see how happy you are and then I'll win!"

Justin shook his head. "How is that _not_ selfish again?"

"Because _you're_ the one getting the awesome present, hellooo?" she asked, waving her hands around. "So spit it out – what do you want most in the world?"

Justin's face took on a wistful look as he was obviously thinking about what he wanted. But then he shook his head.

"Whatever you get me will be fine, Alex," he said, and quickly turned his back to her, putting the finishing touches on his sandwich.

Alex walked up closely behind him, her eyes squinting in distrust. "_What are you hiding from me_?" she asked.

"N-nothing!" he said. She kept walking, intending to press him up against the counter, but when her body touched his he jumped like he'd been burned and scooted away from her.

"Al-ex!" he scolded.

"Just-in!" she replied, with an impatient eye roll. "Why are you being so weird lately?!"

"I'm not weird, I'm normal. You're the one being weird!"

"But..."

"You know what? Don't get me anything this year. It doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts, right? Right!" he rattled off nervously.

With that, he ran upstairs, leaving his sandwich behind.

Alex reached out and grabbed his sandwich taking a big bite of it. Hm. That _was_ tasty. But what was up with him? How could she get him to tell her? And quickly, before Harper showed up? She didn't want to miss out on any of the deals and sales at the mall.

There was only one way to get Justin to talk to her: Magic. She knew she shouldn't, but the dork had left her no choice.

She went upstairs, polishing off the sandwich on the way. Then she went into her room and got her wand. She sashayed over to Justin's room and didn't bother to knock. She entered quietly with a devious smile. Justin was sitting at his desk with his back turned, working on some homework with a very self-satisfied look on his face. Which was just perfect, because he didn't see when she raised her wand and pointed it at him.

"I need answers one way or another, let me only hear truth from my older brother," she quickly recited.

The magic took effect and Justin turned around in his chair.

"What are you doing, Alex?" he asked.

"I want to know what you want," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed across from him. She crossed her legs and interlocked her fingers over her knee. "For your birthday, that is. What is the one thing that would make you the happiest?"

Justin scoffed. "That's easy, how about not being a virgin anymore," he said.

Alex rared back in shock and lost her balance. She flailed then fell off his bed onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Oww," she groaned.

Justin...

Justin wanted...

He was a virgin?! But he was a guy! And he was turning eighteen! How was that possible? She'd thought surely he must have done it with Juliet. Why not?

As she was wondering these things, Justin appeared leaning over her, concern in his pale green eyes.

"Alex, are you alright?" he asked.

Were his eyes always that pretty?

_What am I thinking? Ugh!_

"I'm fine, just help me up," she said, putting her hand out.

Justin pulled her up and then sat down on the bed. She stood there looking at him. He seemed more comfortable with her now than he had been in a long time, but now she was the uncomfortable one. How ironic. Still, she had to finish getting answers, she might never get another chance like this.

"Why are you still a virgin?" she asked.

"Because I never wanted to rush things with Juliet and just when it was finally getting to that point, well, you know what happened," he said, dropping his head with a sad sigh.

Alex felt for him so much in that moment for losing his girlfriend. She also understood that for a guy sex was a big deal. She wasn't sure how she could make this birthday present a reality, but she wanted to try. She sat down next to him.

"So, you want to lose your virginity. Do you have anyone in mind that you want to help you with that?" she asked.

"If it wasn't completely wrong and illegal in all 50 states, you would be perfect," he declared.

Alex spazzed and almost fell off the bed again. Justin reached out and grabbed her, both his hands on her waist. His hands on her felt somehow different after what he'd just said, but they still felt right. She still felt safe, protected, as always. Still, her mind was reeling. He'd actually considered her to be the one? Her?! She knew she couldn't blame him for what he said under the effect of the spell, but she couldn't understand how he could want to do something like that with her. She was his sister! How could he even imagine it? She tried to imagine it herself.

_See, I can't! I can't even do it! I can't even imagine looking at Justin naked! Or kissing him! Or letting him touch me! Or touching him! Or...OH MY GOD, I AM IMAGINING IT!_

"Are you okay?" Justin asked.

"Fine," she said, pushing his hands off of her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and proceeded, gingerly. "Is there anyone else you'd want?"

"Not that I know of. I mean, I don't want it to be just anybody. It has to be somebody I love. And somebody I think is really incredibly beautiful."

"Y-you love me?" she asked, flabbergasted. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, Alex. You're the most beautiful girl I know. And of course I love you, you're my sister. I'll always love you."

Tears started to well up in Alex's eyes and she wasn't sure she could stand to hear anymore.

"J-Justin I don't think I can give you what you really want the most."

"But you promised, though," he said.

"I did?"

"You did. In the kitchen. You said 'whatever it is you want the most, I will get it for you, promise,'" he said, imitating her almost perfectly.

Alex mentally cursed his perfect nerdy memory. But she felt a pang of guilt. She did promise. Now she wasn't going to be able to keep it.

_Well, how was I supposed to know his greatest birthday wish would be something that could get us thrown in jail, stripped of our powers, and most likely disowned by our entire family?!_

"Is there anything _else_ you want?" she asked, really hopefully.

Justin sighed.

"I understand. I mean, it's totally wrong of me to even think like that. I know, and I hate myself for it every time I do. It's just hard not to sometimes, because you've grown up so pretty. I swear, you get prettier every year. That's why lately I try to stay away from you. That way I won't think those things. I don't want to scare you."

Alex sat there in shock. In all the times she'd theorized what might be going on with him, she'd never thought of this.

"Besides, I know you don't like me," he said, quietly. "Like, at all."

"What? I-I like you just fine," she stammered, glancing around nervously, unable to meet his eyes.

"Then why do you always say mean things to me? Do you realize how much it hurts?"

Alex gasped, her heart felt like it was clenching. What was this strange pain? She hadn't known that it really hurt him, she always thought that he understood. Giving him a hard time was just her way of showing affection. Didn't he get that? Why was he trying to make her feel bad about this? Why was he hitting her with all of this now?

"Why are you being like this?!" she moaned, overwhelmed.

"Gee, I don't know, because you put a truth spell on me!" he said. "I'll probably be really embarrassed about this later..."

"I'm sorry, Justin. I really regret it now. When I take the spell off, please remember that I'm sorry?"

"Oh, Alex, you're not sorry. You're never sorry for the pain and misery you cause other people. And I know you're not going to keep your promise. You never keep your promises. You just find creative ways to weasel out of them without suffering any consequences. As much as I hate you for it I have to admit that I admire you for it, too. But that doesn't make me any less disappointed in you."

The clenching pain progressed to a sharp pain that made her feel like her heart was breaking in her chest. That was really how he felt about her? That was really who he thought she was? It must be true if he said it under the spell. But how could he love a person like that?

_He must love me only because I am his sister. He only loves me because he has to. But he thinks I'm a horrible person. I'm not, though! There must have been other times when I did keep my promises, he just doesn't remember them! And then he goes and says something like this! Who is he to judge me? Well I'll just show him!_

"Fine! Then I'll keep my promise this time. I'm going to give you what you want for your birthday, Justin. And then you will have to admit that I am the best sister ever!"

"Okay," he said.

"You have to say it in actual words. 'You are the best sister ever.' And you have to tell dad that I am entirely selfless and I keep my promises!"

"Deal."

She took the spell off of him and immediately made a mad dash to the door.

"Oh my God, Alex! Stop right there!" he yelled.

She froze mid-stride.

"Don't – I don't want – You don't have to – Don't even -" he sputtered.

She turned around and looked at him with determination.

"What. Justin. Spit it out."

"Don't do anything crazy tomorrow? That was just the spell talking. I do _not_ want you to...do..._that_...for my birthday," he said, his face filled with dread and horror.

"You're lying."

"I'm not! How can you think I meant that? It's totally wrong! And disgusting cause I don't even think of you like that!" he said, with a nervous laugh. "Cause you're my sister! And you're totally gross and disgusting to me! And the consequences would just be...and...That's not what I want for my birthday!"

"Oh no, you do want it, Justin. And you're gonna get it, whether you like it or not!" she cried, and then turned around and stomped out, slamming the door behind herself.

She smiled to herself victoriously. Another argument with Justin won!

It wasn't until she got to her room that she realized that she had just won said argument by committing herself to having sex with her own brother.

_Oh God! I can't do it! I can't have sex with Justin! I have to find a way to creatively weasel out of this without him getting mad...WAIT, NO! This is what he said I always do! I'm doing it again! Gah! _

As much as she didn't want to admit it, this was one promise she was going to have to keep. She just hoped that if she did, Justin would finally have another reason to love her other than just being his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next night, Alex sat at the dinner table of a fancy restaurant with her family feeling oh so pleasantly amused. She looked next to her at Justin and smiled at him. He cringed in fear of what she might be planning. She laid her hand on his thigh under the table and smiled wider at him. She felt his whole body tense up and saw a blush creep over his cheeks. He was so easy to mess with!

"Justin, you alright?" Max asked.

"Fine," Justin said, in an odd tense voice.

"Hey! Since it's Justin's birthday, he gets free dessert here!" Jerry suddenly cried, which thankfully distracted everyone.

"Jerry," Theresa said, pointing to the large birthday cake in the middle of the table that they'd already each had a big slice of.

"So what? It's free food! What are you gonna order, son?"

"Um..." Justin said, not quite able to concentrate, because Alex was now stroking his thigh.

"He _loves_ vanilla ice cream. Isn't that right, Justin?" Alex asked, knowing he couldn't think of a darn thing to say.

"Oh, of course! That'll go perfect with cake," Jerry said.

"I'll call the waiter over," Theresa said.

While the waiter was talking to their parents, Justin shot Alex a pleading look.

"Will you stop, please?" he whispered. "We are in _public_!"

"Fine. I'll stop. For now," she said, and pulled her hand back. "But when we get home, you're _mine_."

Justin's eyes widened in fear and Alex laughed to herself, picking up her menu to order her own dessert.

She couldn't believe how funny this day was turning out. This was her favorite of all Justin's birthdays!

At first she had been really creeped out about her accidental promise to Justin, and had been worrying over how she was going to pull off giving him his present. Really, _how_ was she going to physically be able to do it? And how was she going to get him to accept it? Even though he wanted it, without being under a spell his conscience would never let him receive it. She knew that she might not be able to pull it off, and really she didn't want to, but she didn't want to break her promise, either.

Still, she couldn't believe he actually wanted to have sex with her, and Alex being Alex, could not help teasing him about it.

That morning he had ran off to school early to avoid seeing her, and every time he would pass her in the halls he would duck his head and dart away down the hall. She realized he was scared because he fully believed she intended to make good on her promise, and now he had no idea when she would decide to strike. It made her laugh. She suddenly saw that there was so much potential to have fun with this!

So in second period she had someone take him a note saying Mr. Laritate wanted to see him in his office. She made sure Mr. Laritate was off somewhere else, dealing with one of her pranks. This time she had filled the gym with balloons and put marbles all over the floor. When Mr. Laritate went in there and saw all the balloons floating everywhere he cried out "Whoa Nelly! Who's going to round up all the little doggies in _this_ corral?" Then he reached for the string of one the balloons and slipped on a marble. Scrambling and flailing his arms, he managed to stay upright. But then he just reached for another balloon and the whole thing started again. Laughing, Alex knew he would be occupied for a long, long time.

She went into his office and waved her wand, changing her outfit into something sure to terrify Justin. She went with an extremely short red dress with a big cherry on it, thigh high pantyhose, high heeled shoes and her hair in two ponytails. When Justin walked into the office and found her kneeling on the desk with her cleavage popped up in that dress, he gasped, went board stiff, and immediately turned around to leave. But she just used magic to freeze the knob.

"Hello Birthday Boy," she drawled, barely able to restrain her laughter. "Time for me to get that cherry!"

"Alex please? Stop?" Justin asked sincerely, nearly flattening himself against the door in his attempt to stay as far away from her as possible. "I already told you I don't want this. This is just too weird. And even if it wasn't, we're in _school_ for God's sake!"

Alex giggled and ran her hands up and down her sides, slowly, enjoying the way his eyes followed her hands. He was so under her control, and she loved it!

"Now now, Justin. We both know very well that you love seeing me like this. I'm just being the good caring sister you've always wanted me to be," she said, batting her eyelashes at him innocently.

"But you're my little sister!" he stressed, trying to get her to see reason. "I can't let you do something like this! And especially not for me! I'm supposed to protect you from guys who try to get you to do things like this!"

"Ahh don't be so uptight, it's not like it's my first time. Unlike you, I am no stranger to the ways of love. I can't let you become an eighteen year old virgin, can I? That would be wrong. And you know how giving I am!" she said, cheerfully, hopping down from the desk and unzipping the dress in the back.

"Alex, stop!" he cried, putting both hands up. "Don't you dare move another inch!"

She just ignored him.

"So...tell me how you want it," she said, turning around and bending over the desk suggestively, knowing full well that her ruffly skirt was riding up and showing off the black undies she had on with the name 'Justin' scrawled across the ass in cursive. "From behind?"

Justin let out a panicked scream and then flashed himself out of the office. She laughed so hard she fell on the floor.

_The look on his face! It was priceless!_

She followed him around all day and made suggestive gestures at him when no one was looking. She kissed at him, simulated blow jobs by moving her tongue around in her cheek, and randomly humped her hips at the air. He looked like he was about to lose his mind. This was more fun than any practical joke she'd ever played on him! This was more fun than stealing his stuff _and_ selling it on WizardBay! This was more fun than anything EVER! Why hadn't she thought of it before?

After awhile, she noticed that he was making sure to always stay with someone so she couldn't get to him. She was about to give up and just torture him after school, but he made the mistake of going into the bathroom.

_Ah, so he's human after all. Shouldn't have had all that tea at lunch, Justin..._

She watched the traffic for awhile and once she was fairly sure he was in there alone she snuck in. When she saw no one else was there, she magically warded the door so no one could come in. Justin was at the sink drying his hands and when he saw her he screamed and nearly jumped a foot.

"Now Justin, is that any way to greet your lover?" she asked, walking over to him slowly and seductively, swaying her hips.

She waved her wand and was suddenly dressed in a very indecent school girl uniform. The first three buttons of the top were undone and the skirt was barely long enough to cover the essentials.

She could see the excitement and lust come over his face, but then he shook his head, trying to shake it off.

"Alex, you have to stop," he told her. "What I told you was wrong. I was under the influence of that stupid spell, and - "

"Shhh," she said, putting a finger over his lips.

"Alex," he protested against her finger, but she just hooked her leg around his and quickly pulled, making him land on the floor on his back with her on top.

"Aaah! What the hell are you doing? You intend to do it in here? We can't! And I don't want my first time to be in a _bathroom_!" he hissed.

"Don't worry, this is just foreplay," she said, as she positioned herself so that she was straddling him. Her panty seat was right on top of the growing lump in his pants. "And I warded the door and put on a silencing spell. So feel free to scream all you want."

Justin's eyes expanded to the size of saucers but he was so outdone he couldn't say a word, he could only puff and gasp a little. She took off her necktie and grabbed his wrists, pinning his arms behind his head.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he stammered.

She just chuckled to herself and tied his wrists to the radiator, knowing that he was staring at her boobs which were right in his face as she stretched over him like that. When she was all done she leaned back, letting her weight rest on his groin. Wow, he really _was_ hard now.

"I'm just making sure you don't try to resist what we both know you have been dying for since...Wait, how long have you wanted me, Justin?" she asked. She leaned down and breathed in his ear. "How long have you wanted to _do me_?"

She rocked her hips twice as she said the last two words.

"_Oh_ my God," he groaned. Then he started to struggle to get out from under her. His hands being tied to the radiator however was a problem, and he couldn't get to his wand. "Alex don't. Get off of me."

"You don't sound very convincing!" she sang, trailing her hand down his chest. Honestly, would he have even let her tie him up if he was really so against this? No! She ran her hands down his rock hard abs and was very impressed. "Hmm...has my dorky brother been working out? Very nice..."

Justin let out a whimper as her hand went lower. Wow, he was really cute when he was turned on.

_Wait. Did I just think that? That's disturbing... Oh well, back to torturing Justin!_

Her hand dipped lower to cup the bulge in his pants. Justin sucked in a breath.

"Alex, this is going too far. You don't really wanna do this," he rambled.

"Oh, I think I do," she said, giving it a squeeze. Justin yelped in surprise. She grinned, loving the feeling of being in control and having him completely at her mercy. She slowly lowered his zipper enjoying the sound of it and really enjoying watching his face, loving the way his breathing had gone all quick and shallow. His expression was torn between dread and anticipation. He really thought she was going to touch it.

_Silly boy, of course I'm not going to touch it. You wish! But the look on your face is hilarious!_

She slid her hand into his fly and he gasped.

"You're really not kidding, are you?" he squeaked. He looked so nervous and innocent suddenly she didn't quite feel like stopping anymore. She felt like she just _had_ to corrupt him just a little. Something came over her and she knew she had to do it.

She kissed him right by his mouth and he let out a shaky breath. Her hand wriggled into his boxers and wrapped around his warm flesh. She felt him sigh against her cheek as she did so and a rush spread through her. He felt so good in her hand, thick and smooth. She stroked it up and down once and felt his body jerk. A thrill ran through her that she had never quite felt when doing something like this with Dean or Mason.

She realized Justin wasn't the only one getting turned on here. There was definitely something wrong about that...but it was too late to turn back now. She wanted to hear him say her name. That would be her ultimate victory. After that, it wouldn't matter how many spells he knew or how many times Professor Crumbs said he was "simply extraordinary," she would always know she was top dog.

"Maybe I should stop," she said, coyly, as she continued to stroke him slowly. Rhythmically. He wouldn't tell her to stop now. How could he? "I mean it _is_ wrong, isn't it?"

"Uh huh," he panted. "It's...it's completely...wrong..."

"I know. It's just that...it was your idea Justin. And I know how much you love this," she went on, circling the tip with her thumb before sliding her hand down his length in one smooth motion and then back up again. He really had a nice one. It wasn't enormous or anything but it was on the long side and very hard. It was going to make some lucky girl very happy someday.

Why did that thought make her feel jealous? She pushed the thought aside. "I know you want this, even though you'll never admit it. But if you moan really loud for me, that'll be enough."

Justin was incapable of speech as she continued to work him. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit it to suppress a groan of pleasure. His face was all flushed and she could feel him rocking his hips along with her hand's motion. He was getting harder and longer in her hand and she was starting to get the most pleasant throbbing sensation inside.

"A-Alex," he tried to protest, a shudder running through his body.

_Oh man, he's getting close! Just a little longer..._

"Maybe I'll stop if you beg," she whispered, her mouth so close to his their lips were almost touching. That gave her an idea. She brushed his lips with hers and then trailed her tongue along his lower lip.

"Ohh Alex!" he moaned, loudly.

"Ha ha ha! I win!" she cried. Then she let him go, climbing off of him.

"Y-you stopped," he said, blinking at her in disbelief.

She laughed and pointed her wand at his wrists, setting him free.

"Why? Disappointed? I _could_ continue - " she said, starting back toward him.

"No! Just stop!" he said, zipping his pants up. "Stop whatever stupid game you're playing and leave me alone!"

"Awh, but I just want you to have the best birthday ever," she pouted. "And there's more to come later!"

"Forget it! Just get me a sweater for my birthday! Get me another kitten shirt, **I don't care**!" he cried, desperately.

She pretended to think that over and then shook her head. "Nahhh. I would, but a promise is a promise," she said. "Tonight, I'm all yours. Oh, and you might want to do something about _that_ before you come out."

She gestured with her wand to his tented pants.

Justin's face turned red and he started fuming.

"See ya!" she cried, and literally ran out.

She had been replaying that scene in her mind all afternoon. The funny thing was, the more she thought about it the hornier she got. Especially when she thought about the fact that Justin had probably finished himself off in the bathroom earlier. She could so clearly imagine the look that must have been on his face as he did it; the way he must have touched himself. Even if it hadn't been her hand that got him off, it was still her work, because she'd never believe he wasn't thinking about her when he did it. Oddly, that gave her a sense of pride.

As she sat in her next class, she felt a true sense of accomplishment from winning at her game. She'd reduced Justin to a quivering puddle of horniness. He wanted her so bad he couldn't even pretend anymore! All his little rules of right and wrong meant nothing when she was on top of him!

The only weird thing was that now...she kind of wanted him, too. She knew it couldn't be Justin himself that turned her on, just the whole situation earlier. But that didn't matter. She really could use some attention now, and she didn't have a boyfriend anymore since she'd lost Mason. She guessed that Justin would just have to do. She decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just give him his present. In fact, she was starting to think that she was going to find it very enjoyable. She would never admit that to him, though.

She spent the rest of the afternoon plotting the perfect place to seal her deal with Justin.

Now here she was at dinner and the games continued. This was only increasing her horniness that had been building since lunch, but it was too much fun to stop.

She casually placed her hand back on Justin's thigh as the ice cream was served. He shot her a look that said 'didn't we discuss this?' but that didn't stop her. She began to slowly slide it further up. He had nice thighs, she noted. She squeezed, enjoying how muscular his thigh was. Then she began to move higher. She was almost to his crotch when he shoved her hand off his lap. She put it right back on. He shot her a warning look.

"Alex, can I speak to you in private?" he asked, through clenched teeth.

"Sure," she smiled, sweetly.

"What's the matter kids?" Jerry asked.

"Nothing," Justin said. "We'll be right back."

Justin dragged Alex over to an empty hallway.

"Alex, you _have_ to knock it off," he lectured, but Alex just shrugged.

"Why the heck are you so cranky? Oh I know. You're sick of all the teasing and ready to just get down to _business_, aren't you?" she asked, and then she flashed them out of the restaurant.

Justin looked around, seeing that they were now in a posh hotel suite decorated with flowers and candles.

"Wh-what is this?!" he asked, completely in shock.

"This is where I'm going to give you your present," she said, excitedly. "What do you think? Is it good enough for your first time?"

Justin looked around at the circular bed with the satin sheets, the stunning view of Paris just outside the giant windows, and the champagne chilling next to a tray of strawberries on the room service cart.

"Are we really in Paris?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Yep. Love it, huh? All we have to do is stop time with a spell. Then we can make the most of this place and when we go back to the restaurant mom, dad and Max will think we were only gone a few minutes," she said.

"You planned all of this for me?" he asked, looking truly surprised.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Why? That was an interesting question. Did she really have to answer it?

He was standing there waiting for an answer. Crap.

Why _had_ she gone to so much trouble? She didn't really know. Well, she supposed because she wanted his first time to be nice. And because she'd actually started to look forward to this, even though she knew that was a little weird and a lot wrong...

She stood there thinking about it more and realized that she did this because she knew that even if he never admitted it, deep down it would make him really happy. She wanted him to be happy. And she did want to be with him. She wanted to show him that she could make him feel so much more than annoyance or anger. She wanted to show him she could make him feel good – better than ever. And she picked this place because he was not some random guy. He was her brother and he deserved the best.

Still, she would never say any of that out loud. First of all, it would be totally embarrassing. Second, he might get weird ideas, like that she cared or loved him or something.

_Which I do not! Okay, maybe I do a little. But is there really any reason for him to know that? No!_

"Because I made you a promise and now it's time to keep it. And honestly because messing with you all day has kinda turned me on. Now I need to get laid _almost_ as much as you do!" she laughed. "So, what should we do first?"

"You're serious about this?" he asked.

"Well...yeah," she admitted, starting to feel a little self-conscious.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but...I can't," he said, backing away from her with a woeful expression. "I just..._can't_."

"Seriously? But -"

Before she could finish her protest, he flashed himself back out.


End file.
